


Something Undefinable

by Phytin



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phytin/pseuds/Phytin
Summary: 自由的人不需要上帝。





	Something Undefinable

-

他们又在争吵了。几个月时间来来去去，争执的中心却没怎么改变，无非是那些叫常人听起来只觉得乏味的政治性或思想性话题。

诚然，作为两位日后的变种人平权领导人，这种辩论无可厚非，且可以在日后叫后人写成书记载下来，起个《变种人领袖谈话录》或诸如此类的名字，让人啧啧称赞他们年少有志。“朋友或敌人：意义深远的世纪友谊”，书的腰封上兴许会耸人听闻地将这些字印得斗大，潜移默化之下就让人接受了Erik与Charles是朋友的假命题。其实也不全是假的：从某种意义上说他们是朋友没有错，只是朋友这个词片面了些，实在无法以偏概全地总结他们的关系。

那情人呢？他们确实亲吻且做爱。可情人这个词说起来会让旁人只觉得比朋友更加荒诞。情人间也常斗嘴：但斗嘴这个词完全无法适用于Erik与Charles的争执。他们只就政治性或思想性的乏味论点争得脸红脖子粗，而那些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，那些情人们最喜欢用来拌嘴的小细节，每当这个时候，他们俩却不再吵了，反而彬彬有礼得像是陌生人。加之他们极少在卧室或书房外的地方接吻或是拥抱：所以任何一人，除了他俩，都会嘲笑情人这个凭空捏造的词汇，甚至他们自己也怀疑情人这个词是否妥当。哪里会有情人整日里为了抽象的概念争执，却在一切涉及私人的话题时缄默。他们更是从来没将情或爱放上台面来讨论：似乎太蠢了些，他们私下里想到，你爱不爱我，你会不会离开。为什么会有人在知道答案的情况下还要死缠烂打地问个不停，像是恼人的苍蝇绕着腐臭的垃圾。

爱确实是有的，就像他们坦然接受并承认的性欲一样真实存在。只是欲望最终会物化成为他们交缠的身体，爱却被绝口不提。房间里的大象四只脚分别踩在他们两人的喉咙，爱意就沉重地挤在胸口。或许是他们不屑于说出来，因为总把爱挂在嘴边是小孩子的行为；又或许是他们都不擅于表达，厚重的情感经由声带牵扯挤压，从舌头上滚落下来就成了平板的日常对话。大脑偶尔会在性爱时泄密，但是人人都明白那时的告白不能算数。

-

这会他们在拿信仰说事。Erik的上帝死得年轻*。他在童年时有过短暂的信仰，有关无形且全知的耶和华。Edie曾在他睡前为他朗读，世人所做的一切，思想或行为，皆为创造者所洞察。现在想来宗教启蒙也许不适合作为孩子的睡前故事，但这是在一切分崩离析之前发生的，那时他还年幼到无法明白宗教这样抽象而复杂的事物。后来在集中营里，Erik质询正在祷告的Edie，创造者是否真的存在。如果祂是真的，为什么可以冷眼观看他的信徒被折磨到这般境地。Edie本来有一头长而美的红发，但那时已被尽数剃去。她被带灰白色条纹的帽子盖住的头颅向Erik转过来，仓皇地看了一眼他。Erik看到Edie苍白瘦削的面孔时终于了然：弥赛亚是不会到来的了。

“自由的人不需要上帝。”Erik端起酒杯说，“信仰不过是被现实困住的人寻求帮助以及心灵慰藉的方法，好比安慰剂，又好比毒品，实际除了给人无谓的希望与空想之外并无作用。”完全于事无补，信仰这种东西。Edie第二天死在了他的面前，而神迹从未降临。

“哦，我的朋友，”蓝眼睛再次露出让他恼火的笑容，“可是你真的自由吗？”

这就是了。

Erik有时感觉自己恨透了Charles。即使没有那点读心的小小技俩，Charles也能太快地看透他。这让Erik既想要狠狠地给他一拳，击碎他脸上由养尊处优栽培出的精密的友好表情，又让他想要掐住他的脖子，然后不管不顾地把他压进床单或沙发或者地毯吻他操他。多数情况下真正发生的都是后者：眼下也是这样。Erik凶猛地亲吻Charles，Charles也咬回他，两人的血在嘴唇相贴处滑腻地晕染，铁锈的味道在嘴里炸开。他们倒进沙发里，书房的门咔嚓一声落了锁。

-

究竟Erik是自由的吗？

他似乎已经想不起来自由是什么味道的了，他也许感受过：那和他短暂到可怜的信仰可能发生在同一时期，只不过陨落得比高处的神明还要迅速。原先是铁丝网与Shaw的手术刀将他逼到角落，之后箍住他手脚的便是愤怒。Erik自己都忍不住夸一句Shaw干得果真漂亮；即使是在大家都高唱着纳粹已死的时代里，Erik仍然被汹涌的恨意紧紧绑住。后来事情还要更复杂些——这里的之后指的是遇到Charles之后，当然——他一边用力地贯穿Charles，一边却感到更加压抑的窒息，就像坠入深海，巨大的水压将他胸腔中的氧气一丝丝挤出身体。

他不知道这种感觉是什么，也不知道Charles是否也有同样的无力感。他没和Charles讨论过这个：事实上，他们极少讨论自己。就像是一种自我保护，又像是尽力在他们俩之间拉出一点点距离。对一个人完全了解，甚至胜过他的自我认知这种事只有听起来才显得浪漫，真实发生时只会让双方都不适。所以Erik什么也不知道，但他决定将这压迫归结为爱。如果不称为爱的话，Erik实在是找不出别的字眼可以用来形容他复杂得过分的心理活动了。他不曾是这样；他的感情向来单一，是愤怒恨意与欲望的简单混合体，别的所有情绪都由此延伸而来。但Charles不同。Erik自己也没法形容得上来他脑子里那些汹涌的漩涡究竟从何处而来又为什么而来；如果不是爱的话，只能是Erik疯了。

Erik不自由。从前是恨，现在是爱。

-

有时性爱的余韵里，Erik看着Charles汗湿后发亮的脸庞，甚至会产生莫名的痛苦感，感觉像是他永远也无法离开Charles了，像是他一旦走远就会疼痛到干呕。他不喜欢这样的谵妄：他不喜欢无法离开某人的无力感。那会让他错觉自己又回到了少年，伸出手臂努力试图拯救亲人，也拯救自己，但最后他除了流泪与愤怒外什么都不能得到。-

Erik不自由。但比起这个，他更害怕承认他的信仰是一个棕发蓝眼的年轻男人，尤其是在他心知肚明自己会是犹大时。

-

“我做了个梦。”Charles罕见地将话题引向他自己。说来难以置信，他们高谈阔论历史与现实，在壁炉旁交换欲望与激情，但甚至从来没有分享过彼此的梦境。“梦里在下雪。”那时候是夏天，大宅窗户外蔓延的都是浓的化不开的绿色色块。Charles出了点神，似乎是在回忆。“很美的，雪花一粒粒地落下来。地上雪铺了厚厚一层，又白又软。躺上去就像是把自己也变成白冷且轻的一小片然后融进里面。”

Erik也见过雪；奥斯维辛的冬天很冷。但他从来没见过Charles所描述的这种场景，他见到的雪都是脏兮兮的棕色，纳粹的皮鞋和同胞皲裂流血的光脚将雪水踩得飞溅。

“也许是你昨晚着了凉。”Erik谨慎地开口。他读不懂Charles想说什么，也摸不清这个梦背后该有什么隐喻。但Charles没再说下去。“也许吧。”他回答得像是一句叹息，望向Erik的方式倒是与平常无异，笑容温和得像花园里新开放的花茎上的绒毛，而Erik只想吻他。

又或者Erik是不得不吻他，否则他就会说些什么蠢话。譬如他也做过一个梦，梦里他在一派深深浅浅的海水里挣扎，无望地伸出手臂想要得到帮助，但这次没有一个人重重地砸进水里，然后用力地抱住他的肩膀。他浑浑噩噩地挣扎，最后灵魂像是出了窍，离身体越来越远。他实在忍不住回头观望，发现淹没自己的不是别的，正是围绕着Charles瞳孔的一圈蓝。

-

为什么会有人在知道答案的情况下还要死缠烂打地问个不停，像是恼人的苍蝇绕着腐臭的垃圾。

所以Charles从没要求过Erik留下。他们对彼此过于了解，甚至超越自我认知。这种事只有听起来浪漫，真实发生时只会叫双方都感到痛苦。

-

但有的时候你就是想要听到答案。或者自己说出答案。

“我爱你。”Charles说的小声且含混不清，几乎要叫人以为那不过是一句无意识的嘟囔。彼时他们正在翻滚着快要坠落的飞机上，Erik紧紧将Charles护在胸口。周围吵闹得要命，引擎声撞击声尖叫声，Charles的坦白本来小声到不该被Erik听见，但那句话就是执拗地钻进Erik耳朵，然后在他大脑离激起一重又一重的更为纷乱的漩涡。

Erik不知道别的，唯一可以确定的是那杂糅的混合物里肯定含有愧疚。

而Erik甚至没有足够的胆量回应，只能将拢在Charles身边的手更用力地贴合在机舱粗糙的地板上，爱意在心中绝望地喧哗，从嘴里泄露出的只有呼吸。

就在有些话就要冲破阻滞喷涌而出时，一个极轻的吻毫无预兆地落在了Erik颤抖的嘴唇上。他们极少接这样温和的吻；他们的吻往往潮湿而又不必要地用力，时常要到流血才肯罢休。Erik恍恍惚惚地回味着Charles的柔软的嘴唇印在他嘴角的形状，与此同时飞机轰然坠地，溅起一层白沙。

如果Charles是存心让Erik歉疚到几乎要为之哽咽的话，他成功了。

-

除了Erik一定会离开。他比一切都更要爱Charles，但也都更惧怕Charles。他需要亲手杀死他的信仰，即使他很怀疑感情是否可以这么轻易地毁减。

但是Erik必须成为犹大，因为哪怕他爱Charles胜过一切，他也没法分给他半点信任。不是出于吝啬，而是他实在没有。他无法想象相信一个人该是怎样，多么愚蠢而又无畏啊。

-

有时两个人都会沉默地各自想起一片海。

-

“我会得到自由的，也许。”Erik有次和Charles说。

Charles没有说话。

 

**Author's Note:**

> summary那一句来自纳博科夫《微暗的火》。


End file.
